Why Whould You Want To Leave?
by Polariis Prime
Summary: Addie's a scaredy-cat. Plain and simple. So when the new horror series 'Five Nights At Freddys' comes out, she's less than pleased, but when her friend dares her to play it, she does reluctantly with strange results... (Rated T because I'm paranoid... Cover By Me!)
1. The Double Dog Dare

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my first FNAF fiction and I hope you guys enjoy, Hopefully this goes better than my other ones. (*AHEM* pokemon *AHEM*) This will be in first person BTW. Any criticism is welcome, also it really help to F &F Thanks! Also guys, sorry for any grammatical mistakes, I'm doing this about 2 AM ;w;**

 _August 15th, 2014_

"How many times do I have to tell you", I screamed, "The answers NO!"

"Ugh, fine..." My friend, Jill, said sadly. I saw she still had that determined look in her eyes though and I was still quite suspicious. Anyhow, You're probably wondering what she keeps bugging me about, Right? Well... It all began on August 8th. If you don't already know what it is, you were probably living under a rock, but to be fair I was too. That was the day _it_ came out. Five Nights At Freddy's. I wasn't really that excited about it when I learned it existed three days ago. Somehow, at every available moment since then, all my friends have been bugging me about it nonstop! Hopefully that was the last time, maybe I could actually enjoy myself at the sleepover tonight, instead of declining requests to play the game all night.

The rest of the school day went fine, except... everyone still kept talking about that stupid game! It's driving me crazy! How about you work on your test instead of discussing theories! After the final bell rung I dashed through those doors like my life depended on it. Finally, making it to my house I exhaustively trekked up the staircase leading to my room and grabbed my pre-packed bag for the sleepover. Checking the clock hanging on the wall, I noticed I had a good half an hour left before I should leave. I knew what I should obviously do. A few seconds later I was out like a light.

Hurried whispers infested inside my sleeping brain as I struggled in my bed. After a while I woke up dizzily and brushed my hair. Grabbing my bag I made it downstairs, slipped on my shoes and jogged to my friends house, which was only a few blocks away. I rang the door bell to Jill's mansion like house as I waited patiently. A woman who had Jill's ebony black hair, probably her mother, openned the door and ushered me in. I saw Jill and some other people I didn't know sitting in a circle. As soon as I sat down with them, Jill uttered the words that started it all:

"I double-dog dare you to play Five Nights At Freddy's!"


	2. Despair

_A/N:_

 _Well I am an idiot! I had this amazing story, lots of support... and then forgot about it. I am terribly sorry and I am okay if you have given up on me, anyways, here's the long awaited second chapter. Also, I am also switching to second person, because I realized (at least to me) that first person made the first chapter sound a bit funky._

* * *

"What?!"

That was the only sound echoing through her friends opulent mansion, besides her stuff dropping to the ground. Addies friends started snickering, then howling with laughter!

"Come on, Its not even that scary, whether you like it or not. You. Are. Playing. That. Game." Said Jessie, another of the girls there. There was something strange Addie detected in her fellow friends voice, of course, besides the part about them threatening her. Knowing this was unavoidable, Addie gulped and sat down on her sleeping bag.

"Fine, but we're doing it on your phone."

Confusion spread across the girls faces when they heard that, asking why. Addie didn't respond and simply put her hand out, a stony glare on her face. Jessie sighed, still partly happy that Addie was doing it, and gave up her phone. Grasping it tightly, the brown headed girl tapped the icon for the infamous game, maybe a bit too hard.

"Could you at least try not to break it?!" Jessie asked sarcastically, seeing how Addie was gripping her iPhone. Yet again, no response came from the girl. Everyone else in attendance slowly sat down on their bags, which were in a neat circle. They started giggling amongst themselves when they heard the games starting tones. Slowly, for she was waiting for everyone to sit down and watch the spectacle, Addie's pale finger tapped the New Game button. Jessie was obviously salty about this, for she was on Night Four. The all too familiar phone call rang in their ears, startling the nervous Abbie.

"Hello? Hello?"


End file.
